Dragon's Dawn
by RageMaster
Summary: The Dragonborn Marcus Redwolf enlists with the Dawnguard to deal with the growing Vampire menace. His journeys reveal to him a threat so great that he'll learn the value of friends, trust, love and camaraderie from Serana, a beautiful nord Vampire Lord. A retelling of the epic Dawnguard DLC. Dovakhiin x Serana.
1. Ch1, Taking up the sword again

_**It's a tradition of mine to do a mini-review of the actual thing I am doing a fanfic on, so here we go;**_

_**Elder Scrolls: Skyrim was my first Elder Scrolls game and I instantly became a fan. The dynamic lore and story draws you in immediately and each game is unique on it's own, meaning it doesn't require saves from the previous game to enhance your experience. It is a rich, awesome and epic game with easy gameplay and dynamics that allow you to focus your character as either a warrior, thief or mage or, the best part, you can be all three! It is definitely one of the best RPG's of our gaming era. Usually I give a few criticism but I'm struggling to find any major ones; romance in the game is lacking, you can marry and have your spouse move in with you but other than the boosts you get (i.e. Lover's Comfort) the marriage is quite generic and nothing makes it special and unique to any of your potential spouses, the same goes for you adopting children (because for some reason Bethesda has made the Dovahkiin abstinent). Also, it is near impossible to ride your horse to a destination and enjoy the scenery without being attacked by something, bandits, assassins, dragons or bears can pop up out of nowhere. But in all honesty, those are pretty minor things that don't hinder your entertainment or your experience of the game**__**. **_

_**Anyway, I'm going to shut up now and let you enjoy my story...**_

* * *

**Chapter 1, Taking up the sword again**

_Our hero, our hero_

_Claims a warrior's heart_

_I tell you, I tell you_

_The Dragonborn comes_

_With a voice wielding power of the ancient nord art_

_Believe, believe the Dragonborn comes_

_It's an end to the evil of all Skyrim's foes_

_Beware, beware the Dragonborn comes_

_For the darkness has passed_

_And the legend yet grows_

_You'll know, you'll know the Dragonborn's come_

They were signing about him again, the mighty hero of Skyrim: slayer of Alduin, Harbinger of the Companions, Guild master of the Thieves, Arch mage, Nightingale (though he was kind of dragged into that one), Hero of Solstheim, Thane of Whiterun, Falkreath, Solitude, Morthal and Riften...the list goes on. Three years since he came back to his homeland, sure didn't feel that long. He came home because he wanted a new beginning, his previous life had fallen apart very quickly and very violently. The ale helped a lot in keeping those memories buried, for their is nothing quite so cruel as memory, which is why he now spent most of his nights in taverns; The Bannered Mare was his favourite. None of the other capitals could quite compare to Whiterun, it's people were kind and welcoming, as much as people go, and the air carried something unique, a bold sense of pride and peace. He loved spending time in the Cloud District, reading books under the Gilder green or simply honing his attunement to The Way of the Voice. Of course he had to focus extra in order to blot out Heimskr's annoying preaching. Talos himself must be embarrassed, though the Aldmeri Dominion was a pain in the ass. Seemed like he had solved everyone's problems, apart from his own of course. Alduin was slain, Miraak was dead, he had stopped a hundred other catastrophes from occurring. Sure there not everything was resolved, like the Civil War for example, but he could finally enjoy some peace and rest, away from people if possible.

It was about 22:00 p.m., Second Seed had brought about the warmer weather of Skyrim with it. People had gathered in the tavern as they do each Fredas, basking in camaraderie, food and ale. The bard's smooth and soothing voice mixed with the people's discussions, creating a pleasant plethora of tranquillity

"Hulda, bring me another ale!", the Dragonborn called as he finished his seventh jug.

The old nord woman was chopping some steaks up in the back, "I think you've had enough for tonight, Dragonborn", she glanced at him, "You can't even sit in your seat without swaying"

"That's ridiculous!", his words slithering out his mouth, "Come on, how many times have I saved this city from Dragon attacks? I think I deserve another drink"

Hulda finished chopping the steaks and cleaned her work surface, she threw the towel over her shoulder and came up to the front of the bar, "Is it not possible for you to come to a tavern without getting drunk?", she said with annoyance. He had saved Skyrim countless times, but that's no excuse for someone of his prestige to get drunk at every opportunity he gets.

"Is it not possible for bartenders to not be annoying and just give me another damn ale?", he replied with his nerve grinding sarcasm.

Hulda had gotten used to his direct and blunt rudeness, really she was concerned for him as were a lot of people. She had seen him go on quests and adventures with followers, but she never saw him take a walk with a friend or stay with one woman for more than two days, "Look, considering you have survived Alduin and Miraak, it would be embarrassing if your vanquisher was ale. You should go home and rest"

The Dragonborn threw his arm in disagreement, "Fine, I guess I'll go and find my own ale", he pushed the stool back and tried to stand up, it took him threw attempts to get up off his stool and even then he stumbled back on the bar, "I'm okay! I'm okay...", he then carefully put one foot in front of the other and made his way to the exit.

His vision was blurred and he wasn't too sure what was in front of him, he saw a tall and wide brown figure walking towards him and the Dragonborn couldn't move out of the way in time. The figure accidentally bumped into him, "Apologies my nord friend", he commented and resumed his walk, the Dragonborn had other intentions.

"Watch where you're going, orc! Don't you know who I am? I am the...", he tripped over the nearby bench before he could finish his sentence and the back of his head collided with the hard wooden floor, increasing his coming headache even more. Everyone looked, including the orc, and paused what they were doing. Some of the people were still astonished that this rude drunk was their valiant hero. The Dragonborn rolled side to side and managed to get up, mumbling to himself he walked out of the Bannered Mare and down the street.

His fine, brown, clothing was now filthy and emitted an odour of alcohol and sweat, "I tell you I tell you the Dragonborn comes", he sang to himself in a merrily drunk tone as he got to Breezehome and dug through his pocket for they key. When he finally got a hold of it, a noise from the town gates got his attention. The gates are locked after 22:00 p.m. each evening, so no one would come in or out without the guard's permission. His vision was blurred and unfocused, but amidst the darkness he saw two distinct golden hues.

"Butcher everyone, leave nothing standing!", the golden-orange eyes commanded and the two minions either side obeyed.

The one quickly noticed the Dragonborn and charge for him with his steel mace, even in his drunken state his reflexes and muscle memory aided him with almost no delay. He quickly side stepped and the mace hit the floor, the Dragonborn grabbed hold of the bandit's long hair and delivered a swift knee to the face. He stumbled back but managed to regain his balance, his stance was sloppy and his arms were down but the Dragonborn's skills were still unbeatable. The bandit got up and swung his mace, the Dragonborn ducked and delivered a punch to the gut with the full force of his weight behind him. He then grabbed hold of the bandit's arm and shoulder and threw him over his hip, the force of the collision breaking cracking his opponent's hip. The Dragonborn then stomped onto the bandit's face and left him unconscious, the second thrall quickly noticed that the drunk was putting up a fight and charged at him with his steel sword and iron shield. The Dragonborn reacted by picking up the steel mace and blocking the bandit's charge but he was now pressed up against the wall of his own house, the bandit stabbed at him but the Dragonborn slipped the attack. He then dropped his level and grabbed the bandit by the hips, he charged forward and sent the his opponent flying a good meter backwards.

The Dragonborn then turned to deal with the leader of the group but was instead greeted by an incoming fireball, he quickly threw himself to the side but the explosion sent him flying into the wall of the Drunken Huntsmen. Dazed and disoriented even more the Dragonborn slumped to the ground, the menacing golden-orange eyes came up to him, "A fighter, ey? You're blood will taste even sweeter"

Just as the enemy lifted up his sword to deal the killing blow, a bolt pierced his chest and he fell to the ground. The last thing the Dragonborn saw before blacking out was his rescuer's unique armour, and it's distinct fiery sun insignia.

* * *

The sound of the people going about their daily business and Adrianne's forge being lit awoke the Dragonborn from his slumber, he attempted to open his eyes but a searing headache made it very difficult. He sat up after a few minutes and recognised his surrounding as his bedroom in Breezehome, the doors slowly opened and Lydia came in.

"Good morning, my thane", she came in carrying a bowl of cabbage-potato soup and half a bread. Lydia then placed them on the table in the corner of the room and stood at attention.

The Dragonborn rubbed his forehead, trying to soothe the pain away, "You're my housecarl, Lydia, not my servant. You didn't have to cook for me", he commented as he moved the sheets, relieved to find that he still had his trousers on, and sat on the side of his bed with his bare feet on the floor.

"Considering what happened last night I thought rest and some warm soup would help out, Thane", she said with a smile and sat on the chair behind her. He may be the Dragonborn but he was her Thane first, she swore an oath to serve and protect him.

The Dragonborn sighed, "Thanks, Lydia", he got up off his bed and walked over to the table. The warm soup helped his headache a lot, and he was incredibly hungry from all the ale last night.

"What's the time?", he asked and took a bite out of the bread.

"Midday, my thane", Lydia replied with a smile. No matter what Lydia always bore her smile and optimism, it added to her noble hue.

"Lydia, we've known each other for nearly three years. Please call me by my actual name", it's not that he didn't like all the titles. But before being a Thane and a Dragonborn, as well as all the other titles he has earned during his time in Skyrim, he was Marcus Redwolf.

"Apologies, Marcus. A lifetime in the military makes you consider ranks as identities", Lydia replied. Despite what people think of him Marcus is a good man, he himself would probably disagree but underneath the vulgarity, alcohol and tough demeanour, there is a noble and unique soul...a Dragon one at that.

Marcus stretched and felt a piercing pain on his back, "What happened last night? I've never had such a painful hangover"

"Do you not remember? Those bandits attacked the town when you were coming back from the Bannered Mare, you woke everyone up"

Marcus' memory switched on, he remembered those menacing fiery eyes and that orc bearing armour with a flaming sun insignia, "Did a huge orc in brown armour save my sorry ass last night?"

Lydia chuckled, "Yeah, he helped me drag you back in here as well"

Marcus had never seen that insignia before, and he knew Skyrim and it's factions like the back of his hand. Bandits never make direct attacks on Capitals like that, and if they did they wouldn't have been that organised. Something was happening that Marcus wasn't aware of and he was going to find out what, "Do you know if that orc is still in town?"

"He said he'd be staying for a few days and recruiting, for what I don't know. But he should be around somewhere", she saw that look of determination in his eyes. The same look he had when Miraak's cult came after him in his own home.

Marcus and Lydia had a little chat until he finished his food and she left him to get dressed. He didn't have time for a bath but he used the wash basin to get rid of the stench of alcohol. His reflection showed his face; long black hair that went to the base of his neck, brown eyes that carried wisdom and experience, his scar that went from the base of his right eye down his cheek, he had let his stubble turn into a small beard that spanned his face. His skin was slightly darker than that of most nords and his frame though muscular and powerful was not as great as his kinsmen. He put on a fresh set of fine blue clothing and equipped his dragon-bone sword that glowed with it's magical hue from enchantment.

As he set foot outside the smell of fresh grass and spring was the first welcome of the day, the fresh and bountiful air was carried by the busyness of the capital's activity. Despite last night's raid, the city folk went about their business as usual: Adrianne was hard at work at her forge as was Jorland Grey-mane, the marketplace was booming with Belethor's General Goods and Arcadia's Cauldron and the Gods had blessed the day with blissful sunshine. Marcus walked up the road to the marketplace, looking for the orc from last night. Nothing. Ysolda greeted him, "It's a fine day with you around, Marcus", the Dragonborn replied with a smile and a nod. The woman was amazing in bed but way to clingy, even though Marcus had explicitly told her that nothing would come out of it.

He then went up the steps and in the cloud district, the Gildergreen's radiant pink and white sent out a tranquil hue that battled over superiority with Heimskr's preaching. Sitting underneath was the orc from last night, Marcus walked over to him casually and said, "Hello, my orc friend"

The orc was enjoying the sights of the town, "Durak", he answered.

"Excuse me?", Marcus asked confused.

The orc then looked at the Dragonborn with his stern and serious countenance, "My name is Durak, nord"

Marcus then sat down on the bench next to Durak, "We didn't get properly acquainted last night, what with the midnight raid and all"

The orc smiled, "As well as you throwing up all over my crossbow"

Marcus was taken back by his words, that he didn't manage to remember, "You're what?"

The orc pulled it out from it's holder that was on his back, "My crossbow, it took me two hours the get the stains off the steel and now it stinks of nord bile", he said with clear frustration in his voice.

Marcus took a minute to inspect the weapon, he hadn't seen anything like this before. It looked like a small bow, but despite it's size it could clearly deal out a lot of damage, "Sorry about that", he said after looking back at the orc's angered expression.

Somewhat calmer, Durak put the crossbow back in it's holder, "What is it that you want?"

"My name is Marcus Redwolf, I'm the Dragonborn. I would like to know who you're working for and why you're here"

"I know who you are, Dragonborn, you're name and accomplishments are known all over Skyrim", he paused and looked back at the scenery, "I am off the Dawnguard. We are vampire hunters. We search out and destroy those bloodsucking scum wherever we find them"

Marcus raised an eyebrow, "Vampire hunters? Is the vampire menace really that bad?"

"Haven't you been paying attention?", he said with annoyance and mockery, "Look at what happened last night, those weren't bandits that you were fighting they were vampire thralls. That Dunmer with the glowing eyes, he was a Master Vampire, they've gotten so bold that they've started attacking the capitals and this wasn't the first instance"

Marcus had faced vampires before in his travels but only isolated pockets, if they were bold enough to carry out direct attacks then there must be something organising them. This was serious, "When did the attacks start?"

The orc looked back at Marcus, "The Hall of the Vigilants was destroyed, they didn't take the vampire menace seriously and they paid the price"

"They were quite full of themselves", he commented. The Vigilants had good intentions, but they were cocky and unprepared.

"You know the Danwguard could use somebody like you. I mean for one thing you're the Dragonborn but you've also got connections, you know how to handle yourself when fighting vampires and with a little extra training we can make you an elite Vampire hunter"

Marcus thought about it, these vampires are a serious threat to Skyrim and more importantly they were threatening any possibility of there being some peace and quiet around here. Looks like the Dragonborn was taking up the sword again, "Where do I sign up?"

"Ha! Isran is going to like you. Go talk to him at Fort Dawnguard, southeast of Riften. He'll decide if you're Dawnguard material", Durak then stood up and turned to face the Dragonborn, "I'll be there in a week myself, I've got to go recruit more people. Maybe we'll get to fight together one day and I'll see if the legends about you are true", he then walked off into the crowds.

For a while, Marcus sat there simply contemplating. He looked up at the Gildergreen, the symbol of Kynareth, "You give me something new every day, ey Kynareth?", he said with a smile. Marcus then stood up and went back to Breezehome, it's a long road to Riften and he'd need to prepare.

* * *

Marcus returned to Breezehome a short while after his talk with Durak. He immediately went upstairs, scaring Lydia when he burst into his bedroom, "What's going on, Marcus?"

He opened his chest and took out several potions as well as other supplies, "Turns out the orc is a member of the Dawnguard; Vampire Hunters. Those bandits from last night, they were Vampires"

Lydia's mouth dropped, "Vampires attacked the capital?"

Marcus closed the chest as he had got everything he needed, "Yeah, I couldn't believe it myself. So I'm going to go help the poor bastards deal with the vampires and get some payback for last night"

Lydia knew that the Thane was stubborn, once he set his mind on something he'd get it done no matter what. At least she won't have to deal with his drunken antics for a while, "Will you require my assistance?"

Marcus began organising his gear, "No need, it's only a few vampires I think I can handle myself. I'm going first thing tomorrow"

Lydia nodded in agreement, "Very well, I shall remain in Whiterun should you need me", she then turned around and decided that warning the Jarl would be a good idea.

"Oh, Lydia", he caught her attention, "Would you mind drawing me a bath? I can't head over there in the state I'm in now", he gestured to himself. Really his appearance wasn't an issue, albeit very greasy and hairy, it was the stench.

Lydia gave him a smile, "I thought I wasn't your servant, now you want me to draw you a bath?"

Marcus countered, "Hey, I made you that ebony armour for your birthday. I had to get ingots for that from Mehrunes Dagon's shrine", he pointed with emphasis.

Lydia rolled her eyes, "Fine, but you can't keep holding me to that every time", she then went downstairs and began to heat up some water.

Marcus had now readied his supplies: his enchanted Dragon-scale armour, his twin enchanted Dragon-bone swords, several poisons and potions and extra Cure Disease ones, his enchanted Dragon-bone bow, a few Dragon-bone daggers just in case he was in a tight spot, Krosis and some food for the road. It's been a good two months since Marcus had done any real adventuring, this Dawnguard should prove a new and exiting challenge.

A few hours later, Marcus and Lydia had had their dinner, Lydia had gone to bed and The Dragonborn had his bath. He now stood over the wash basin and decided to tie his hair back so it didn't look so messy and trim his beard. Marcus the sat on his bed in a Lotus position and began his evening meditations. Tomorrow should bring some fun...

* * *

_**Well there's Chapter 1, guys. Hope you enjoyed it! :D I've read quite a few Elder Scrolls fanfics involving The Dragonborn and was inspired by the ones retelling the Dawnguard DLC. My story will also retell the entire DLC from start to finish, I'll try and add a few of the side quests and extras that accompanied the main storyline but not all of them as that would make my story a lot bigger than I intend it to be xD. Also, I'm going to add a few of my own things regarding the relationship between characters and the dynamics of each one and that will hopefully enhance your experience. I'll start working on the next chapter tonight cause I'm really hyped for the story! Just as a heads up, my update cycle is terrible inconsistent but I'll try and update as often as possible. Leave me a review with your thoughts and I'll see you all next chapter! **_


	2. Ch2, Dimhollow Crypt

**Chapter 2, Dimhollow Crypt**

The dense forests of south-eastern Skyrim saw the return of Marcus the Dragonborn, ideally Riften wasn't too far away from the pass that led to Fort Dawnguard so Marcus could rest and restock his supplies at a familiar place before setting out in future. The day was nearly at and end, Dusk was setting in and the fiery orange sky lit up the trees. A cool breeze danced amidst the rays of sun and a sense of peace and tranquillity came about. After a few minutes, Marcus came to the pass, it was south-east of Stendarr's Beacon so it wasn't too difficult to find. Marcus brushed aside the branches and pushed passed the bushes, he found a small path leading into the Velothi Mountains and followed it. The Dragonborn entered a small cave and cast a candelight spell to illuminate his surroundings, "_Laas Yah Nir", _the aura whispered scanned the cave for any life in the vicinity but found none. After a short walk, Marcus saw light at the far end of the cave and followed it.

The Dragonborn lifted up his hand to protect his eyes from the sun's rays, he was now in Dayspring Canyon. Even in Spring, Skyrim's mountain regions were not free from the snow. Marcus carried on down the path and eventually came to the border of the vegetation and the frost. The waterfall brought the canyon alive with it's steady hum and power. Along the path Marcus came across a fellow nord, drinking from the pond. He walked past but attracted the stranger's attention, "Oh, hey there!", he waved and smiled.

"Hello", he replied plainly and carried on walking. Usually, he wouldn't even acknowledge them but the nord had an air of trust and nobleness around him.

The blonde stood up and quickly caught up with Marcus, "You here to join the Dawnguard too?", he asked with a smile.

Marcus looked at him and saw that his tall, muscular stature was simply a mask. This was little more than a boy, nineteen or twenty max, "Yes", he replied.

"Truth is I'm a little nervous. I've never done anything like this before. I hope you don't mind if I walk up with you", Marcus couldn't believe this, he now had some stupid kid following him, the worst part was he had a mouth on him, "I'm Agmaer by the way", he extended his hand but was left hanging.

Marcus suddenly got the feeling that this won't be the last he'd be seeing of this kid, so he thought he'd make himself clear right from the start, "Look, Agmaer was it? I don't mind you walking up with me, so long as you keep your mouth shut"

Agmaer was slightly taken back, "I take it you're not a people person", he commented as they carried on walking and the vegetation increased, they even came across an Elk.

"What gave it away, my sunny disposition?", Marcus sternly replied.

Agmaer merely laughed, "Oh, uh. Don't tell Isran I was afraid to meet him by myself. Not the best first impression for a new vampire hunter, I guess"

Marcus was getting slightly frustrated, the path began to feel a lot longer than it actually was, "What part of keep your mouth shut don't you understand?"

Agmaer finally got the message and there was silence between the two until they finally saw Fort Dawnguard, the castle was a solid structure carved in the side of the mountains. The stone was still firm and tough, it would take a lot more than an army of vampires to perform a siege on this place, "That must be it, Fort Dawnguard. Wow, bigger than I expected"

They got closer to the fort and saw the beginning of a wooden barricade and watchtower, as if the two gigantic stone one weren't enough, they were clearly still working on the place, "Where is everybody? This place looks deserted", Agmaer spoke...again. As much as Marcus wanted to break his nose he decided against it, the Dawnguard likely needed everyman and woman they could recruit. They walked into the yard of the Fort and saw a couple of the Dawnguard training with their crossbows next to their campfire, after a few minutes Marcus and Agmaer had reached the entrance to the fort and were met by a Breton Dawnguard, the Dragonborn's vigorous study of magic has given him an ability to sense magical users if nearby and not distracted.

"New recruits? Hmm. My name is Celann, I'm an officer of the Dawnguard. Isran will decide if you've got what it takes. Go on, he's right inside", the Breton then gestured towards the large wooden doors. Marcus nodded in acknowledgment and went up the stairs, leaving Agmaer behind to stare in astonishment at the fort and Celann.

The inside was enormous but in need of some renovating and cleaning, the cobwebs spanned the entire ceiling and were practically covering the walls. Banners bearing the symbol of the Dawnguard were hanging from the second and third levels and unopened crates were scattered everywhere. It was obvious that this place was abandoned at one point. Marcus was surprised to see a Vigilant of Stendarr standing in the centre and talking to a tall Redguard, presumably Isran. The Dragonborn slowly approached but kept his distance as to not interrupt their conversation.

"Why are you here, Tolan? The Vigilants and I were finished with each other a long time ago?", his voice gruff and to the point. Marcus and he would get along well.

"You know why I'm here, the Vigilants are under attack everywhere! The vampires are much more dangerous than we believed"

"And now you want to come running to safety with the Dawnguard, is that it?", he said with obvious intent to mock the Vigilants' fallen order, "I remember keeper Carcette repeatedly telling me that Fort Dawnguard is a crumbling ruin, not worth the expense and man power to repair", Isran crossed his arms in frustration, "And now that you've stirred the vampires against you, you come begging for my protection?", Marcus was liking him more and more.

The Vigilant stepped up to the stoic Redguard, "Isran, Carcette is dead. The Hall of the Vigilants...everyone...they're all dead", he said in a low and serious tone, "You were right we were wrong, isn't that enough for you?", he pleaded.

His iron demeanour gave way to his underused sympathy, "Yes, well...I never wanted any of this to happen. I tried to warn all of you...I am sorry, you know", the Vigilant simply nodded in reply. The leftover awkwardness was broke when Isran noticed Marcus standing a few feet away from them, "So who are you? What do you want?, he turned to face the Dragonborn.

"I am Marcus Redwolf. I hear you're looking for vampire hunters", Marcus answered. Isran was a tall and stoic Redguard. His eyes carried a lot of experience, iron countenance coupled with his masculine appearance and gruff voice, showed that he was a natural leader and a great warrior...and vampire slayer.

"You heard right, I'm glad word is finally starting to get around. But that means that it won't be long before the vampires start to take notice as well. You have any experience in fighting vampires?", Isran asked while inspecting Marcus' gear.

"I've came across more than my fare share in my travels, cleared out Movarth's lair up in Morthal a year ago", Isran seemed impressed but it was hard to tell through his still face.

"Hmm. You're more qualified than some of the other recruits I've seen today. But you haven't fought a real vampire yet"

Marcus raised an eyebrow in confusion, "So the ones I killed weren't bloodthirsty killers who were planning to enthral and entire capital?"

"Calm down tough guy, there's a lot more to those bloodsucking scum than you think. But for now we should keep focused on other tasks", Isran replied. His skin crawled every time he thought about those Molag Bal cultists.

"What can I do to help?", Marcus asked. It's been a while since he had a real challenge.

"I need someone out in the filed, taking the fight to the damn vampires, while we're getting the fort back in shape", Isran pointed at the Vigilant in front of him and Marcus, "Tolan was telling me about some cave that the Vigilants were poking around in. Seemed to think it was related to the recent vampire attacks", Isran turned to face the Vigilant, "Tolan tell him about, what was it, Dimhollow? "

Tolan was a tall and slender nord, he had mutton chops and his age was apparent. Though his appearance didn't match that of the typical nord, one needs a lot of might to carry a war-hammer that big, "Yes, that's it. Dimhollow Crypt. Brother Adalvald was sure it held some long lost vampire artefact of some kind. We didn't listen to him anymore than we did Isran. He was at the Hall, when it was attacked..."

Isran spoke up, "That's good enough for me. Go see what the vampires were looking for at this Dimhollow Crypt. With any luck, they'll still be there", Isran walked over to one of the nearby crates and took out a crossbow, "Here, you should take one of these. Good for taking out those fiends before they got close", he walked over to Marcus and gave him the weapon, after a observing it for a while he placed it on his back, "Some of the Dawnguard are training with those in the front yard, you should have some practice with that before using it. I was going to suggest helping yourself to whatever gear we've got laying around, but you look like you could take on an army...or five. Report back to me when you're done", Isran walked off to attend to other business but turned to address the Dragonborn before heading off, "Oh I almost forgot, welcome to the Dawnguard"

Talon spoke up, "I'll meet you at Dimhollow. It's the least I can do to avenge my fallen comrades"

"Very well, Vigilant. But I ask that you don't go inside without me, you guys are...", Tolan cut him off before he could finish his sentence.

"What? You think that we're soft and cowards?! Like Isran? We may not be vampire hunters, but don't you underestimate our service to Stendarr and our skill!", he turned around, clearly angered, and began his trip to the Crypt. "I'm going to Dimhollow Crypt. Perhaps I can be of some small assistance to you", he slammed the doors behind him.

Marcus stood there with his hands on his hips, "Wow, someone's got issues", he decided that it was best to have some training with the crossbow and headed for the front yard. On his exit, Marcus noticed that Agmaer was standing in the shadows staring with awe at the castle interior. That boy was going to get himself killed.

Marcus heard Isran's iconic voice from behind, "You there, boy. Stop skulking in the shadows and step up here. What is your name?", hopefully Isran wouldn't be the one to kill him. The boy only just got here.

Marcus exited the Fort and walked down the path to the section where the Dawnguard were training, one of the knights saw him approaching and met him, "Greetings, you must be one off the recruits"

"Yeah, Isran told me that I could get some crossbow training from you guys", Marcus pulled the weapon from his back.

"Ahh. It's a Dawnguard specialty you know. Very well, it is similar to using a bow", the two began walking to the firing line, "Take your stance and fire a few shots at that tree stump", he pointed to the designated target. It was about 3 metres away, not exactly a difficult shot.

Marcus assumed his stance and aimed at the centre of the trunk, he pulled the trigger and the weapon pulled back into his shoulder taking him slightly off balance. The bolt had hit dead in the centre of the tree, "Not bad, you need to ground your stance a bit more; make it more solid. Watch the recoil as well, it takes some getting used to", the Dawnguard commented as he observed Marcus' stance.

The Dragonborn took in everything and re-adjusted his stance. He fired again and this time the shot was imbedded in the stump, "Good. You're a quick learner", the Dawnguard commented.

Half an hour had passed and Marcus had all but destroyed the target, "I think you're more than ready of using that in combat", Marcus placed the crossbow on his back, "Just remember that crossbows have got a shorter range than bows, but they've got better penetration"

"I'll keep that in mind. If all else fails, I find chopping off their heads just as effective", Marcus said and earned a chuckle from the Dawnguard.

"I can see why Isran accepted you into the order, but never underestimate the bloodsuckers, you'll end up dead...or worse off as food"

"Noted", Marcus then began his journey to Dimhollow Crypt. He never liked vampires, they craved nothing but power and would do anything to acquire it. Killing a few of them should prove a good, productive end to the day.

* * *

It was night when Marcus began approaching his destination, Marcus had paid a visit to the Hall of the Vigilants, or what was left of it, to see first hand what the vampires were capable off. Charred corpses dotted the ruins of their headquarters, it was a massacre. No wonder Tolan wanted revenge, hopefully the fool would still be alive by the time Marcus reached the Crypt. The entrance to Dimhollow was in the snowy north of Skyrim, up in the mountains directly north of the Lord Stone. He climbed the rocky steps and entered the mountain's crevice. A few steps along the path and Marcus already heard Vampires, he crouched and sneaked the rest of the way in to ensure he retained the element of surprise.

"These Vigilants don't know when to give up, I thought burning down their precious Hall and desecrating their shrine would send enough of a message", the smug voice echoed through the cave, an elf judging by the tone.

Marcus used one of the nearby pillars as cover, "To come here alone. Ha! A fool like the rest of them. He fought well, I'll give him that: Jeron and Bresoth were no match for him", he peeked over and saw the two bloodsuckers standing over a corpse.

"All this talk is making me thirsty, perhaps another Vigilant will wander in", Marcus almost felt the sly and arrogant smile on the Vampire's countenance.

"I wish the others would hurry up already, I've got half a mind to return to the castle and tell Lord Harkon what a fool he's entrusted this mission to", Lord Harkon? Castle? Those fools were giving away information on a whim, they should really be weary about where they discuss such things.

Marcus pulled out his Dragonbone bow, enchanted with paralysis, and aimed at his first target. The first arrow struck it's target in the head, instantly killing him, before the second vampire could realised what was happening Marcus had planted another arrow in her heart. Proud of himself, the Dragonborn left his cover and calmly began walking further into the cave when he suddenly heard a menacing snarl come from somewhere ahead. Without warning, a black hound with jagged teeth and blood red eyes charged at the Dragonborn. He had never seen a dog like that before.

"_Fus Ro Dah!"_, and the black hound was sent smashing into the cave wall, it's skull cracking on impact.

Marcus saw a gate was blocking his progression, he scanned the surrounding area for a lever but couldn't find one. The Dragonborn then noticed a structure at the other end of the cave that was obviously man-made, he walked over to it but on his way he saw the body of the Vigilant; Tolan, "I told that idiot not to venture in without me", Marcus exhaled in frustration. He then kneeled down and closed the eyes of the fallen servant of Stendarr, "Wonder if the Gods punish stupidity"

After looting some potions and gold in the structure, Marcus opened the gate and progressed further into the Crypt. A quick Candlelight was cast to illuminate his surroundings and after the tunnel, The Dragonborn found himself in a large cavern full of coffins. Necromancy. There were stairs at the far end and another vampire standing atop, Marcus cast a Flame Atronach to keep the enemy occupied and he looted some more potions from the nearby coffins. Suddenly, the skeletons within the surrounding coffins started coming alive, Marcus unsheathed his twin Dragon-bone swords, enchanted with absorb health and ice-damage, and killed all eight of them. The vampire was weakened from the conjuration but had managed to destroy it, "_Wuld Nah Kest", _with the speed of sound driving him forward, Marcus impaled the bloodsucker and left her for dead. Venturing on, Marcus passed another gate and was now in what looked like a burial chamber. All the coffins were open which implied more Necromancy at play or these Draugr were put back to sleep by more vampires. They were deeper into the Crypt still. Marcus went down flight of stairs and found himself in the catacombs.

"_Laas Yah Nir_", the aura whisper revealed another fight: One vampire, a Restless Draugr and a Death lord. Marcus unsheathed his twin Dragonborn swords and charged ahead, he decapitated the vampire and ducked a swing from the Death lord's ebony war-axe. Marcus then rolled out of the way from the other Draugr's magical frost attack and deflected another swing from the Death lord; thankfully his Nord blood gave him some resistance to the frost attack's chilly effects. Marcus slashed the Death lord's arms and destroyed his ligaments, rendering them useless, he then focused on the Restless Draugr. The Dragonborn blocked a hack from the enemy and stabbed right through his armour and into his lifeless heart, he then brought back his sword and decapitated the Draugr. He turned around to see the Death lord charging at him, "_Yol Toor Shul!_", the scorching flames turned the Draugr into dust.

After some more looting, Marcus found the exit and continued his mission. He was in a vast cave than was filled with darkness, apart from the few braziers illuminating the intended path. There was a water fall and what looked like graves along the path, another tower at the end of it with another vampire. The Dragonborn decided to use his bow, he crouched down and shot his target but the vampire somehow resisted the affects of his paralysis, "Oh, we have a tough one", he reloaded, the vampire had still not discovered his whereabouts, and shot again. The bloodsucker dropped on one knee, weakened. Just as the Dragonborn was about to deliver the killing shot, the vampire raised a group of skeletons who located Marcus straight away. As the group charged at him, Marcus shouted again, "_Yol Toor Shul_!", and all of them became nothing but ashes. The vampire had recovered to an extent and had begun draining Marcus' life essence with his dark arts, "I don't think so, vampire", The Dragonborn then charged at his target like a cave bear and impaled him on both swords.

Continuing on, Marcus came to yet another burial chamber, "The ancient nords were grim bastards", he said to himself. The giant cobwebs and egg sack necessitated giant cave spiders. Straight from the entrance, he saw a vampire and he immediately slit her throat. This attracted the attention of the other Mistwalker and the two spiders. Marcus made short work of the creatures by piercing their heads with his swords, the Mistwalker however proved more challenging. A zap of lightning shocked The Dragonborn still in his place. The vampire pulled out a dagger and began to drain Marcu's life force, "You're mine mortal!", she bellowed.

The Dragonborn shouted, "_Fo Krah Diin_!", and the blistering chill immobilised the vampire, allowing Marcus to stab her in the heart. The Dragonborn took a moment to recover before carrying on.

After exiting the catacombs, Marcus found himself back in the beginning of the crypt but at the top of the natural balcony at which the waterfall started. Light was scarce and Marcus once more relit his Candlelight spell. There was a gate and the distinct sounds of a fight were behind it, "Come on!", Marcus saw a giant spider and another vampire were struggling against one another. The vampire had severely injured the giant spider and his drain life spell was what finished the creature off, Marcus pulled the lever and entered the battle and used the vampire's weakened state to his advantage, before his enemy realised it Marcus was already attacking and had slashed him across the chest. The cut ran deep and the vampire tried to counter by draining the Dragonborn's life essence, Marcus stepped to the side, avoiding the magic, and he cut the caster's hand off with a single swipe. The vampire bellowed in pain and Marcus stabbed him through the skull.

The rest of the section Marcus was had a path leading to another door, "Why does all of my exploration involve deep, dark caverns and crypts that are full of things that want to kill me?" His tone dissatisfied and frustrated. Marcus sheathed his swords, "Just once I'd like to go into a ruin and study it without something coming back to life and attacking me", he observed the wooden door that separated him and what was hopefully the reason why the vampires were here in the first place. He speculated that this led to a cavern, "There better be a beautiful woman at the end of all this", he opened the door and continued.

* * *

The first sections was but a stone room with a single lever and a pedestal, the gate was already opened so he didn't bother exploring, the two gargoyle statues were quite eerie, though their eyes were stone it felt like they stared into Marcus' soul. A few steps in, Marcus heard voices and sneaked the rest of the way. He got to the ledge of the balcony and peeked over to see two vampires talking to a prisoner.

Their captive had clearly been tortured, the scars and bruises being evidence enough. He was wearing but a pair of rags and was kneeling before the vampires like a dog, "I believe you vigilant, and I don't think you can even comprehend what you found here. So go to your beloved Stendarr", he then slit his throat and kicked his lifeless corpse to the ground. It would seem Marcus had missed the conversation, he didn't bother eavesdropping on the rest. He stood up and unsheathed his weapons, "Did you hear something?", the vampire commented. Casually, Marcus stepped off the balcony and used the force of his decent to crush the vampire's skull under his weight. He swiftly stood up and stabbed the second one in the heart before he could react.

Marcus then took the time to acknowledge his surroundings. The place was epic, the design and structure implied that this place was used by vampires many centuries ago. A single structure sat in the middle of the cavern, it's design was archaic and let out a dark magical essence. Upon further inspection, Marcus saw that there were more vampires patrolling within said structure. He took some cover at his end of the bridge that connected it and got out his bow, he steadied his aim and impaled an arrow right through the skull of one of the vampire thralls. The others took notice quickly and began inspecting for the intruder, Marcus readied another arrow and fired again, it struck it's target but did not kill it, "There, at the other end of the bridge!", one of the vampires called out and they al charged for Marcus.

"Shit", he said in annoyance. He stood up, no longer needing the cover, and fired another arrow in the knee of his already injured target and crippled the elven vampire. The other two were now too close for the bow to land it's full devastation, so Marcus quickly conjured a Frost atronach as his front line. The conjuration slammed down it's icy fist and halt the vampires' charge. Marcus ran up it's back and vaulted over it, landing behind the two creatures. The mist walker swung for the Dragonborn with her dagger but he ducked under her attack and stabbed her in the stomach, the atronach kept the other one occupied, Marcus then front kicked her in the chest and sent her crashing onto the stone bridge, he slammed his sword into her skull and killed her. The vampire that lead the charge had destroyed Marcus' conjuration and turned his attention back to him, the sight of his fallen comrades sent him into a rage. He swung wildly with his sword, Marcus dogged all of the attacks by stepping back. The Dragonborn parried the next slash and..."_Fus Ro Dah_!", the vampire's body was lost in the distant darkness of the cavern

"Lokil!", the other vampire Marcus had immobilised screamed out in dismay. The Dragonborn stomped over to her and stomped onto her head with force great enough to injure, but not to kill, "What are you bloodsuckers doing here?!", he demanded.

"Do what you wish to me, mortal. I shall not betray Volkihar!", she managed to say through bouts of agony under Marcus' heel.

Frustrated at his failed interrogation, "Very well then", Marcus lifted up his foot and slammed down onto the vampire's neck, breaking it in the process. He spat on the corpse, "Worthless"

The Dragonborn continued down the bridge until he reached the structure, the middle section consisted of several braziers and a centre, which Marcus walked to. It appeared to be some sort of mechanism, the centre pillar was the activating lever. He placed his hand and pressed down slightly, expecting to activate whatever this contraption was but instead a spike went straight through his hand. Marcus screamed in pain and collapsed on one knee, "Blood. Of course", he grunted and the spike retracted. A quick healing spell repaired the damage and Marcus then noticed the strange magical aura that came around him as a result of the blood, as he looked around he noticed the floor had slabs in which the brazier could be moved and that the aura went in a pattern, "Always with the puzzles", he said and rolled his eyes.

After a few minutes, Marcus had placed the braziers in their designated places. The centre began emitting more of the magic until the whole structure began shaking. The magic then dispersed and the floor collapsed in wards and formed stairs that once again led to the centre, Marcus put one hand on the hilt of his sword and relit his candlelight with the other, he then approached the monolith cautiously. The Dragonborn spent a minute inspecting the structure, weary of it being a trap he placed his hand on it and the front slab was retracted back into the floor revealing...a woman?

She was asleep and had her arms crossed across her chest, her body fell forward and Marcus quickly moved to meet her and catch her in his arms. She slowly exhaled as she awoke from her deep slumber and opened her eyes to see she was in the arms of a stranger, "Uhh, where is...who are you?"

This just got a whole lot more complicated.

* * *

**_Woo! Chapter 2 is done (: I feel like this one is going to drag on a bit when you read it but it is a crucial part of the story, sorry if it does. Anyways, next chapter there will be a lot more Dragonborn and Serana as their adventures together begin. I'll start working on it during the weekend and hopefully get it up soon. As always, leave me a review and I'll see you next time._**


End file.
